Just Show Me How to Love You
by DiAmNdSrAgRlsBeStFrIeNd89
Summary: Draco's father has just died, and Draco is on his way to Alabaster's Continuation of the Study of Wizardry. Can Draco be himself, love another, and be friends with enemies after the death? RHr HaJ DEllewyn story
1. Prolouge

Yo! Read and review! First fanfic, and I know that there are grammatical errors so don't tell me about that I don't care! Haha just gimme suggestions!  
  
~*pRoLoUgE*~  
  
"And, remember this is a day to be joyful! For there is one more angel in heaven. And now, we will hear from Lucius's only child, Draco Malfoy." the pope said as he stepped down from the pulpit.  
  
Draco hated making speeches, even if it was for his father's own funeral. Draco reluctantly stepped up to the pulpit, and, shaking, pulled out a piece of paper....  
  
"My father was of something to admire," he began, "he was very persistant, and always strived to get what he wanted. I speak on behalf of my mother AND I when I say that it will be hard to move on without him." Draco then closed the piece of paper then stepped off.  
  
He stood by his mother, put his arm on her shoulder, and watched them bury his father. He knew that almost all of what he said was a bit of a lie. Yes, it was hard for him to lose his father (come on it WAS his father), but it would not be hard to go on..it would in fact maybe be easy...His father pressured him on countless occasions and was physically abusive to his mother. His father always wanted him to follow the Lord Voldemort, but Draco, being of good heart on the inside, resisted because he hated to see people suffer. For he had seen his mother do so all of his life.  
  
In a few weeks he would go to Alabaster's Continuation of the Study of Wizardry, which was sort of like a college. And most of the people from his class were going there. He had now been able to grow up and hold a civil conversation with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys. For, when his father was sick, he felt like the real Draco could come out, not the Draco that his father wanted him to be.  
  
When they got home, he led his mother to her room. He helped her slide into the bed tucked her in and made his way out of the room.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes Mum?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Draco flipped his white blonde hair out of his deep blue eyes and said, "Oh I figure that I just going to start packing."  
  
" But honey, you don't go there for another week and a half."  
  
"I know, but I just want to get a head start." he began as he headed out the door, he stopped himself and said, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No dear, I will ask one of the house elf's if i need something." Draco nodded and headed for his room.  
  
He went over to his radio and turned it to a muggle station. Mystikal's Shake Your Ass came on. He turned it up louder and got his trunk.  
  
He passed his body length mirror while taking the trunk to his green and silver bed. He looked in the mirror, took his shirt off and imitated the muggles and mouthed "Wassup". He then found himself doing the Harlem Shake (from which he learned from TV) and the Running Man. He looked out the window and saw the gardener staring at him with a look of desire. Feeling foolish and freaked out, he closed the blinds and started packing again.  
  
~One 1/2 of a Week Later~  
  
Draco had just passed through Platfrom 10 3/4 *the platform for Alabaster's Continuation of study* hugged his mother and got on the train.  
  
He looked for a "booth" with no passengers in it, and expected to be there alone *for Crabbe and Goyle weren't elligible to go, they BARELY slid through 7th year*.  
  
He got his book out of his bag and started to read. All of the sudden, he saw a girl get on the train. She had long silky brown hair, emerald eyes, and was about 5'9. She was very beautiful. She was wearing a green turtleneck and jeans that brought out the color in her eyes like crazy. With that, she was wearing black boots.  
  
She headed towards Draco, and Draco, panicking, glanced in the mirror tried to see if his hair was parted correctly *like that part to the side in the POA trailer*. He also made sure that he didn't have anything on his dark blue shirt (which brought out his beautiful eyes mwahahaha)  
  
"Excuse me," she said, in an American accent, "Can I sit here?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, he just stared at her.  
  
"That would be a No." she said.  
  
"No, no, sorry, in a daze, you can sit here." He sait patting the seat across from him.  
  
"I'm Ellewyn Bucci. You can call me Elle for short." I just came from Hogwarts American Location, or Canidora. What about you."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I came from Hogwarts." he said, shyly.  
  
"So do you have anyone else joining you?" she asked.  
  
"No." Draco said, sadly.  
  
"So, are you exited about the upcoming years?"  
  
"Hell yes, I am so glad to be out of my house. I can finally go anywhere I want." Draco said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm exited. I'm sad to be leaving ballet for a year at a time though."  
  
"You're a ballerina?" he said, interested.  
  
"Yes. I love it. It's one of my favorite things to do. Outside of magic." she said, her eyes lighting up at the thought of dancing.  
  
"So tell me more about yourself Elle." he said, putting down the book he was reading.  
  
"Well, I was born into magic, my father is Italian, i love to dance, i was the seeker on the quidditch team, but I wasn't too good at it, I'm single" she said, making sure he heard that part. She found him extremely attractive. "And I am 17." she finished with a smile. "Your turn."  
  
"I was also born into magic, my father just died, who was a complete control freak, my favorite color is green, I was also a seeker on my house's Quidditch team and was pretty good at it. I am also single and I am 18." he finished, a smile forming across his cheeks.  
  
"Awww, you poor thing to lose your father!" she said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't be." he said, looking into her green eyes.  
  
"Will you be alright?" she said, looking at him tenderly.  
  
"You know, I wasn't really sure if I was or not..." he said, looking at his feet. He returned his glance to her eyes and said, "But I have a feeling that I will be now."  
  
Elle blushed and she looked into his blue eyes, so lost in them. She wondered how there could be so much chemistry when they just met. They just kept staring at each other, until, Draco broke down his barrier, and went to sit beside her.  
  
"Maybe my father was wrong," Draco thought to himself. "Maybe there is love at first sight after all."  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	2. The Wonders of Alabaster

Sorry if my spacing is a bit weird! Read And Review@ And no I do not on any of these characters! I know there is spelling and grammatical errors mmk? Just tell me whether you like it or not!  
  
Chapter One: The Wonders of Alabaster  
  
Harry felt a rush of nervous tension as he stepped onto the Alabaster Express.  
  
He glanced at the ticket and went back to his previously rented boxcar.  
  
He sat and waited until Hermione and Ron came. Harry had grown up. He wasn't gorgeous, but handsome. His dark brown hair was spiked, and he had contacts but still preferred to wear his glasses. He was tall with green eyes. He heard a knock upon the door.  
  
"Come in." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione came in with a big grin on her face. Hermione's frizzy curly hair, was now long, straight and sleek, she had dark brown eyes, and was about average size in height.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione said as she gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Hey Potter." Ron said with a handshake and a warm smile.  
  
Ron was very handsome these days. He was taller than Harry, but a bit shorter than Draco. He had gargantuan light blue eyes. He was built from playing Quidditch for the last 2 years (he was a beater).  
  
"Hermione you look different," Harry said, as Hermione kept on smiling. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione held out her left hand to reveal a huge diamond ring on platinum. It was emerald cut with 2 baguette cut diamonds on each side.  
  
"Holy shit!" Harry said, "When did you two get engaged?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron proposed to me at their summer house in the British Virgin Islands." Hermione replied with excitement.  
  
"Whoa, hold up...summer house?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh. Well, when Malfoy's father was sick, my dad got a promotion, and now that Lucius is dead, his paycheck doubled." Ron said.  
  
"Well that would explain the ring." Harry said, "Whoa, wait a minute, Draco's father is dead?"  
  
"Yeah, his funeral was about two weeks ago." Ron said.  
  
"You know, Lucius put so much pressure and anger into Draco, maybe now that he is dead he is happier and has a chance to change." Said Hermione.  
  
"Nah, a Malfoy will always be a Malfoy." Ron said as he put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Well, why don't we try giving him a chance this year, or at least be a bit decent to him." Hermione said as she reached her arm behind her to put it around Ron's neck.  
  
"Well, why do you feel like giving him a change when he was calling you mud blood all of these years. And, Ron and I didn't have very good experiences with him if you recall." Harry said.  
  
"Well, lets just try, and if he hasn't changed then we will forget about it." Hermione replied, a bit of sternness in her voice.  
  
"I'll do it for you," Ron said, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips, "but if says one more thing to you, its not going to be pretty." Ron kissed her again.  
  
Harry looked at them and wished he had that kind of relationship with a woman. Ron and Hermione truly were in love with each other. They loved everything about each other. Everyone at Hogwarts was always saying that they had the kind of relationship that you only find in the movies. Of course they had their fights and they had their eruptive fights; but within a couple of hours, their relationship was back to normal and stronger.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat close together, and within 20 minutes they were all over each other. Harry sat, feeling lonely, and continued watching the movie.  
  
~Meanwhile in Draco and Elle's Booth~  
  
"So your father treated you like that all this time?" Elle asked as she ate one of her favorite candies, Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Afraid so." Draco replied, wiping his hair out of his eyes, "I'm sorry I am pouring out to you the history of my life but-"  
  
"-NO NO NO! Don't be!" Elle said with a smile, "I don't mind at all." Elle glanced at his eyes, "You're a very sweet guy Draco."  
  
"You don't mean that." Draco said, looking at his feet.  
  
"No, I do." Elle said as she edged a little closer to Draco. Elle looked once again into Draco's eyes, it was her favorite place to look at on him so far. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Draco." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Draco said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Ellewyn. But you can call me Elle." she said shaking her hand.  
  
Soon, Harry and Ron joined her.  
  
"Hello Mal-Draco." Ron said.  
  
"Look we are really sorry about your Dad." Harry said.  
  
"I'm fine. Its fine." Draco said truthfully.  
  
"Well we'll see you soon ok?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." said Draco.  
  
It felt so weird for Draco to talk to them; after all, he did give them such a hard time at Hogwarts. The least he could do was be decent to them. After all, what was holding him back now?  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" said, Elle, a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm fine," said Malfoy, looking at her, "I just treated them so badly at Hogwarts."  
  
Elle put her hand upon his shoulder and said, "Let the past die, let the future be born. Don't look back on whatever you did, instead makeup for it with the future." she said, and at that, the train came to a complete stop.  
  
"We're here," said Draco. Draco helped Ellewyn (Elle) off the train, and they walked into the Alabaster Head Building. They saw it was a big Event Hall/Eating Hall and they saw an old woman with glasses standing in the center.  
  
"Hello new students! I would like for you all to split up into boy/girl."  
  
Draco waved bye to Elle in hopes that he would see her again.  
  
Elle found Hermione and sat with her.  
  
"Good evening. I am your Headmistress: Professor Galgorea. Now, before we begin the feast, I would like you all to look at the list, which is placed in specific places on the table. These lists give you the person/persons you will be rooming with. It also gives you the room number. Later on, in your rooms, you will find an information pamphlet that has your classes, your free times, and special events. Now considering you have had a long ride. Let the feast start!" Headmistress said.  
  
Hermione looked on the list to find she was rooming with Elle.  
  
"Elle I you are rooming with me!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Really! Well, don't be too excited, she said.  
  
"Well I am, I already have a feeling that we will be great friends. Lets see, we are also rooming with Jocelyn Froilington."  
  
"That's me!" said a beautiful blonde across the table. Jocelyn was indeed a site to behold, long silky blonde hair, silver eyes, big facial features, tall and skinny, and a girlish figure. But, she was a bit on the dumb side...in fact whenever she talked, she sounded like a drunk.  
  
"I am soooooooo glad I get to room with you cookies!" Jocelyn said.  
  
Elle just looked at her with a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile and returned to talking to Hermione.  
  
"Where were you?" Elle asked.  
  
"Oh, and I am also exited because I recently got engaged." she said, as she held out her finger.  
  
"Holy hell and a half! To who?" Elle exclaimed.  
  
"Ron Wesley!"  
  
They heard footsteps behind them, and rapidly turned around and saw Ron.  
  
"Hey hun." he said as he kissed her on the head. "Oh bloody hell!" Ron said, when he saw Jocelyn.  
  
"Hey x-a-roo!" Jocelyn exclaimed,  
  
"What the hell is a x-a-roo?" Harry said behind them.  
  
"She was a girl I dated the summer before 5th year." he said with an annoying tone.  
  
"Do you think we could find and whip cream around here?" Jocelyn said as she stupidly licked her lips.  
  
"DO IT YOURSELF!" said Ron, who turned then to Hermione and said, "Look babe, I have to get going because *ahem* but I will see you later on tonight ok?" Ron then kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Oh COME ON RON you know you can't REFUSE ME!" Jocelyn said as she moved her hands up and down her chest obnoxiously, trying to be "sexy".  
  
"Is she drunk?" Harry asked Elle  
  
"I hope so." Elle replied.  
  
"So who are you rooming with?" Hermione asked Harry, sipping some Butterbeer.  
  
"Ron, and Draco."  
  
At the thought of Draco Elle's heart raced.  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Elle asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy." Harry replied  
  
Elle got this giddy look upon her face and could not stop smiling.  
  
Hermione then motioned to Draco to come here.  
  
"Well, then, someone wants to snog *make out* with Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"No I don't, not yet." she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco said, smiling at Elle.  
  
"I heard that you are rooming with Harry and Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I am." he said, still looking at Elle.  
  
"Well what room number are you?" Elle asked.  
  
"Uhh, 307" he replied "What about you?"  
  
"Well I am rooming with Hermione and Jocelyn." she turned to Jocelyn, "Jocelyn this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
But Jocelyn did not reply, she was holding a clump of her hair up to her eyes and said, "There's so many of them."  
  
"And we are in room 315." Elle continued.  
  
They were interrupted by the headmistress.  
  
"All students may be excused to their rooms." she said as she clapped.  
  
"Can I visit your room after I pack?" Draco asked shyly.  
  
Elle smiled and said, "Of course."  
  
Hermione elbowed Elle.  
  
While they walked out she asked,  
  
"Hermione is he a nice guy?"  
  
"Well, he seems like he has changed. So I would definitely give him a chance!" Hermione said.  
  


* * *

  
Later, when they were done packing and Jocelyn was taken out to eat by tons of men, not knowing what an idiot she was.  
  
"Wow, it's only 6:00 I feel like doing something." said Hermione.  
  
"Like what?" Elle said.  
  
"Well thankfully, unlike Hogwarts this is not located out where no one can see it, so we are near all of the clubs and everything." Hermione said.  
  
"So, do you feel like a girls night out Hermione?" Elle asked.  
  
"That would be great!" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione was the first to take a shower. When she got out she blow-dried her hair and straightened it till it was silky and sleet. She then used a spiral curling iron to curl her hair. For clothes, she wore a off the shoulder top with leather pants and boots.  
  
"Wow those are some cute pants!" said Elle.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, "The bathroom is free."  
  
Elle took and shower, blow-dried her hair. It was hard to decide what to do with it, but she took two strands on each side of her head, twisted them and fastened them at the back-middle of her head with a rhinestone clip. She wore a half pink, half black halter top with a flower at the point of the cleavage. For pants, she had on black pants with heels.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione?" Elle asked. But when she came out, she saw Draco and Ron sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh, hey! We were just going out..." Elle said.  
  
"And they are coming with us." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand.  
  
"May I have the honor of taking you out Elle?" Draco said playfully, with a smile.  
  
Elle nodded while laughing.  
  
"You look great." he said flirtatiously.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." she replied. And the truth was, he looked fine. His hair was parted to the side and hanging over his eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that brought out the color of his amazing eyes. And, she noticed that he had a hoop earring in his left ear, which made him look even better.  
  
"You look hot Ron." Hermione said playfully. Ron had on a short sleeve green shirt with khaki pants.  
  
"You look beautiful." he said sincerely, as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Are you and Draco getting along?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well we are not exactly friends yet, but I can't complain." Ron said, giving her a pinch in the waist.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Draco. Who edged his way closer to Elle while walking.  
  
"Well, I looked through the muggle phone book and found a place. I have already called a cab." Ron replied putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
Everyone walked out the door and waited for the cab.  
  
Draco noticed Elle and her hair blowing in the wind. The way that she smiled at him and the way she looked him. He had never had a girlfriend before and he never knew how to love one; but he knew that there was something about Elle. Something in her eyes. When he looked into them, he saw truth, beauty, and his future. He knew that he wanted to be with her, even when he only knew her for a couple of hours.  
  
The cab pulled up and they got in.  
  
When they arrived at "Club UK" they were eager to go and dance.  
  
They found a table with four chairs and sat in them.  
  
A waiter came up and asked, "Good evening and welcome to Club UK, what can I get you to drink?"  
  
"Umm, I'll have a martini." Hermione said  
  
"I'll have ONE bottle of beer, don't care what brand just a beer." Said Ron.  
  
"I'll take ONE beer also, but I would like it as a draft." Draco said.  
  
"I'll also have ONE Pina Colada, and after our drinks just bring us a pitcher of water, no more alcohol afterwards." Elle said, knowing she sounded like a fool.  
  
"So where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she grabbed Ron's hand.  
  
"Ahh, he fell for Jocelyn and wanted to give her a try." Everyone looked at Ron with big eyes... "JEEZ NOT LIKE THAT!! He took her out to dinner."  
  
Everyone laughed at the thought of Harry and Jocelyn as a couple.  
  
"Well he's in for a big surprise." Elle said. "When we got in our rooms we were talking that it was cool that we were rooming together...and she says 'Wouldn't it be cool if I could be two places at once.... I could be here and in there' Jocelyn sounded like the stupidest thing in the world...she ran around the dormitory room naming all the places she could be at once."  
  
The waitress then brought them their drinks. Hermione and Elle took polite sips of their drink, while the boys chugged it down.  
  
The song Shake Ya Tailfeatha came on.  
  
"Hermione, are you in for a dance?" Ron asked with desire in his eyes.  
  
"Always." she said.  
  
Draco and Elle sat talking for about 5 min, then the song Hot in Here came on.  
  
"So do you want to dance?" Draco asked Elle.  
  
Elle smiled at the thought of dancing with Draco to this song, and then realizing this pause was lowering his esteem, she said, "Of course I would."  
  
He took her out to the dance and she saw Ron and Hermione already "booty dancing" *lol*.  
  
Draco and Elle just started dancing in front of each other, then made their way closer.  
  
He loved the feeling of her arms around his neck. He had never experienced anything more sensual in his life. They were really booty dancing now *lol I find that word funny*. The chemistry between them was building, and he never wanted the song to end.  
  
Then the song slowed down to If You're Not The One by Daniel Bettingfield.  
  
They stopped dancing and didn't know what to do. She then saw Hermione and Ron dancing very close to each other. She looked and Hermione who motioned to Elle to start dancing with him.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her lower waist. She looked into his eyes once again. She didn't know why she was taking it so "fast" with him. She was more into moving very slow. But there was something special about him. Not only his dark quality that she found sexy, but something sweet behind his dark and quiet demeanor.  
  
"Thank you for doing this." he said, looking at her smile.  
  
"For doing what?" she asked, her smile fading.  
  
"For hanging around with me. I know it is probably a burden." he said.  
  
"Draco will you stop! I do this because-" she paused, "because I like you, and I know its early for me to say that but I'm trying to get it through your head that I may actually want to be around you." she said, beginning to play with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll stop. I like you too. A lot. And I know that I've been acting weird, but that's because I have never had a girlfriend, nor have had a girl that has felt something for me. So I don't know what to do." he said.  
  
"Well that's fine. Just do what your heart tells you to do. Tell me what your heart wants me to do." Elle replied staring sincerely into his eyes.  
  
Draco then suddenly pulled Elle closer, and moved his hands farther down her waist. While she kept playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Draco let one hand off of her waist and put it under her chin. He lifted her chin up to where her eves exactly met his. He then passionately kissed her on the lips and she responded.  
  
Elle was surprised with the kiss, and with any other guy she would have stopped it then and there. But she kept kissing him. It was the best kiss she had ever had.  
  
Draco finally let go of the kiss.  
  
Afterwards, he knew, there WAS such a thing as love at first sight. 


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ex

hey all! I was experiencing a bit of a writers block, but hey I mean.....oh well Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ex Elle woke up the next morning refreshed and feeling so wonderful...until she saw Jocelyn...she was poking herself in the nose while saying "Squishy, squishy". Elle rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. After a soothing shower, she went back to the dorm room and prepared for her exhilarating schedule. She put on her clothes which were the regular uniform: black cloaks a white shirt and a skirt. While doing her hair into a simple ponytail, she thought about the night before with Draco; and remembered how tender he spoke and acted towards her, she couldn't imagine him ever being anything but a kind-hearted man. Hermione walked in with a towel upon her head... unwrapped her towel to reveal her curly hair. Jocelyn came up and pulled the ringlets while saying "Boing! Boing!" Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to doing her hair. "I had such a great time with Harry Pooper last night cookies!" she said to Hermione and Elle. Elle and Hermione exchanged looks. "First of all, it's Harry Potter...second...you did?" Hermione said performing a charm to straighten her hair. "Yeah! He is such a sweetheart! You can have Ronnikins! Harry asked if I wanted to go steady anyway!" Jocelyn said. "Well we just might have to talk to him won't we Elle." Hermione said, brushing her now glossy hair. "I guess so!" Elle said. Elle and Hermione were now doing their makeup, when they heard Jocelyn looking at the carpet exclaming "WOOOOOOOOOW!" "What?" said Elle, studying the carpet. "This carpet is the spitting image of Marilyn Monroe!" she said with a smile, "See there's the mole!" Elle and Hermione cracked up and put their makeup cases away. Suddenly, they heard a knock upon the door. "Come in!" Hermione said, sensing that it was Ron! "Good morning sweet!" said Ron to Hermione, as he reached over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Good morning." Elle said to Ron. A minute later Draco shuffled in. "Hello!" Elle said as she reached over and gave him a friendly hug, "Thanks again for the great time last night!" "Oh it was my pleasure indeed." he said. Draco today, had his hair parted to the side, but it was gelled and was in clumps, a very good look for him. Then Harry filed in, and when Jocelyn saw him she said "OH MY POOPER SCOOPER HAS RETURNED!!!" "Holy sh!t, Potter, she already has a pet name for you!" Ron said to Harry. "Yeah, Harry, maybe she could take you to the park, Pooper Scooper! That way you can make yourself useful!" Draco said as everyone laughed. Harry ignored them and looked at Jocelyn. "C'mon lets get to class." Elle said taking Draco's arm. "Oh don't say the "C" word!" said Ron as he laced his hand with Hermione's. Although it was hard for Draco to get up the courage, he casually took Elle's hand. He cupped his hand with hers and she looked at him and smiled. "So Harry, are you really going out with Jocelyn?" Hermione asked, knowing Jocelyn didn't understand a full sentence. "Yes, I know she is not much to talk to, but look at her! She's gorgey!" Harry said whispering. "Oh you are so shallow!" Hermione replied. "Pooper scooper, will you give me a piggy back ride?" Jocelyn asked with puppy dog eyes. "Course, babe!" said Harry as he picked her up. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at him. He then whispered something to Draco. They both came up to Harry with girly walks. "Malfoy walfoy, will you please throw yourself off a cliff!" Ron said in a high pitched voice, batting his eyes. "OH OF COURSE HONEY BUNNY!" Draco said also with a squeaky voice as he jumped, fell, and pretended to die. Everyone cracked up except for Harry and Jocelyn. "I see you are getting along with Draco." Hermione said as she nudged Ron. "Yeah, well, me and him talked for a long time last night, and we aren't best friends yet, but we are friends." Ron whispered. They came to the main hallway, and saw a man with black hair and silver eyes at the bulletin board. Realizing that this was her ex, Chase, Elle panicked. "Uhhhh, why don't we go through the back way Draco?" she asked, looking at his blue eyes. "Why?" Draco asked. But it was too late. "Ellewyn!" Chase called. Elle reluctantly turned around and said. "Chase..." Draco let go of her hand and took a few steps back, feeling discouraged. "I haven't seen you since this summer." Chase said, looking at Elle like she was a million dollars. "Yeah I didn't think that you got accepted here." Elle said nonchalantly. "Well my father called and bitched to Timbuktu." he said. Chase was a good-looking guy. Tall, not muscular, but black hair and silver eyes. "Way to keep your honor." said Ron sarcastically. "So who are you're friends?" he asked giving Draco a horrible look. "Oh and I am, Chase, Ellewyn's boyfriend." he said as he put his arm around Elle. "Look, first off, you are not my boyfriend! We broke up remember!" she said, throwing his arm off. "This is Hermione and her fiance Ron, this is the infamous Harry Potter, and his steady Jocelyn," she said pointing them out, "and this," she paused grabbing Draco's hand and lacing it, "is Draco Malfoy." Chase looking hurt said, "Nice to meet you all." looking at everyone but Draco. "I'll see you around, Ellewyn." Elle rolled her eyes and kept holding Draco's hand. "Sorry about that," she said, smiling as she looked into Draco's eyes. "It's perfectly alright." He said, as he put his other hand onto the hand that was already holding hers *sorry that was weird*,"But that was awkward as hell." "Tell me about it," Ron said "What a stuck-up sh!t!" Hermione slapped him. "SORRY JEEZ!" "Come on lets get to class!" Harry said. ~*~ "Gosh I am so glad that it is lunch period!" Hermione said, "Do you wanna eat outside?" "Sure!" Elle said as she sat beneath a Japanese Dogwood. "Oh crap!" Hermione exclaimed looking at her watch, "I forgot I have to go meet Ron! I'm sorry!" "It's ok, I wanted to catch up on my book anyway!" Elle said smiling. She could not believe what Chase did to her today! She was afraid that Draco did not take any interest into her now! Chase was an overbearing person. Chase asked marriage out of her, but she wanted to live, to have wings. And because she refused his offer, he hit her!. Suddenly she saw Chase approach her. "Well speak of the piece of crap!" she thought. "Hey." he said nervously. "Hello." she replied in an annoyed tone, her attention focused completely on her book. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. "Depends." "Are you dating that goth Malfoy freak?" he asked snobbishly. "First off, he is not a freak and he is not a goth! Second, why would you care if were dating?" she asked slamming down her book. Chase shrugged, "Well, if you are not, will you please date me?" "Chase, ITS OVER! You hear? OVER! Chase, I didn't want to get married and I didn't want to break up either, UNTIL you HIT ME! And I will have nothing to do with men who hit me." Elle replied, feeling heat form onto her cheeks. "But I still love you Elle." he said with tears in his eyes. "Well thats just too damn bad isn't it? After you hit me you held a gun to my head Chase, not a wand but a GUN! And I know it was out of anger...but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I was going to be shot and killed for saying the wrong thing. You just took it way beyond extremes." she said. Chase's tears quickly turned to anger and he said, "You were the best thing that I had. And I WILL have you, if it's the last thing I EVER do!" he said. Elle rolled her eyes and returned to her book. At the sight of this, Chase flung back his clinched arm to strike her, but when he let go he felt something stop him. "I saw this happen to my mother too many times. And this time, I am going to have the courage to stop it." Draco said, blocking Chase's hand. Chase grabbed his bag and left in a rage. Draco stroked Elle's cheek and said, "Are you alright?" "Yes, yes I'm fine, just a bit flustered." She said, meeting his hand on her cheek, "Look, Draco, he's my ex. I don't like him, and I am sorry that this is all to happen on the second day and I am sorry if I am going to fast. But most of all I wanted to apologize for you having to witness this." she said. "No don't be, it's fine. And you are not taking things too fast."he said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Thank you. For protecting me." Elle said, putting her book into her bag. "No it was nothing. I have stood aside and watched my mother get beaten too many times, and I don't want to witness a fine woman like you get beaten down. It was time for me to take a stand." Draco said. Although she was unsure, Elle brushed back the hair that was in his eyes and returned it to the part. "Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight? Just you and me?" he said, his hand still on her cheek. "That would be great." she said, her frown turning into a smile. "OK. We will do whatever you want to do." he said, as a flower from the Japanese Dogwood fell into his lap. Elle took the flower and put it behind her ear. "I'll pick you up at your dorm at 8:30," he said as smiled at her childish ways. "Thanks again." she said. She could not stop looking into his eyes, no matter what she did. She slowly edged toward his face and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'll leave you to your book," he said when they let go of the kiss. "No. Stay with me, read it with me." she said as he sat down with his legs in front of him, and she scooted back and sat on his lap. Yet, Draco didn't read the book, he was enjoying the feeling of her, the smell of her, and of being loved.  
  
k thats all for tonight! :rollin sorry it be short! I will post more tomorrow afternoon! I have to go do icky homework because I was out of school for two days :x well tell me if you like it! 


	4. Shooting Stars

Yaaaay! I can post Chapter 4 now!!!! WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO sadly, no one loves this story!!!!! Maybe I should rename the subject? Who knows  
  
Aight here it is! Sorry about the wait!  
  
Chapter 4: Shooting Stars  
  
Draco sat in one of his least favorite classes: Trasfiguration Cont. rolling his eyes as the teacher lectured on how to transform humans permanently into another form. Of course, he would rather be in Potions, his favorite class. But he assumed that it could be worse, he could be in his least favorite class: Defense Agains the Dark Arts. Which only proved to himself that he was still on the dark side...how couldn't he be? That is the only thing that he was brought up to know.  
  
He then wondered if Elle was for the dark side or not...he assumed she wasn't being as nice as she is. He could not believe that her boyfriend treater her like that though. If there was one thing about him that was completely good, it was his IDEA on how to treat women. He decided long ago that he would not treat his wife like his father treated his mother.  
  
His thoughts then turned to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. He still wasn't friends with them...especially Harry. He could tolerate Ron now, and it was nice to know that they were not in the war zone now.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Morena.  
  
"Students: today we are going to have a lab. This lab wll be transfiguring others into another form for 10 seconds. You may only use the list of animals I gave you at each desk. Please get into groups of three and I will be coming around to help." she said as she clapped her hands.  
  
Draco watched as everyone hurridly found their partners, fighting over who gets to be with whom. He chuckled at the fact that they were all acting like 5 yr olds at a birthday party.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy...do you not have a partner?" she said, bringing her half-moon glasses forward.  
  
"No, professor." he replied.  
  
She then grabbed the two remaining students and brought them to him.  
  
"You will be working with Semus and Lavender then. Off you go." she said, walking away.  
  
Draco let our an exasperated sigh as he grabbed his wand.  
  
"Malfoy, tell us, why have you been acting like such a pssy lately?" he said, as Lavender chucked.  
  
Draco didn't say anything he wanted to wait to give his revenge at the oppurtune moment.  
  
"You have been acting like such a b towards the women lately...when your father died, did he take all of your manhood with him?"  
  
Draco looked at the list of things that he could transform Semus into..  
  
1) Elephant  
  
2) Snake  
  
3) Cat  
  
4) Owl  
  
5) Dog  
  
"None of those are good enough!" he thought to himself, hearing Semus's lame insults in the background.  
  
Then, we went back in his mind and suddenly remembered a spell that Goyle had taught him.  
  
He pointed his wand at Semus and said "Donnache paga ilsesso!"  
  
Suddenly Semus turned into a prostitute. He looked at himself in disbelief, then ran out of the classroom yelping, his stiletto's clanking behind him.  
  
Draco laughed to himself as the bell rang.  
  
"So, what was so bad about Draco in the first place?" said Elle, getting ready for her date with Draco.]  
  
'Well, he thought himself superior to the others. But what I had against him was that he would constantly call me a mudblood." she said, "But he was for the dark side and still is.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Elle said, putting on her blush.  
  
"Well, I think that you should tune down the intimacy a bit, and just get to know him. Women have the power to change men you know." she said with a smile. "Where's Jocelyn?"  
  
"Pff, shes in Harry's dorm room." Elle replied, fastining a diamond earring into her ear.  
  
"That would explain why Ron is studying in the Library." she said as she chuckled.  
  
Elle looked at the clock, seeing that it was 8:15. She twirled around and said, "How do I look?"  
  
Hermione studied her for any flaws. She was wearing a baby blue silk dress that had one strap on one shoulder; the dress came down low in the back. Her hair was in a low, loose bun that was fastened with a rhinestone clip.  
  
"You look lovely." she said admiring her dress, "So where are you going tonight?"  
  
"Oh some really fancy place for dinner that is right near the ocean shore. Then we were just going to walk along the resturant's boardwalk and talk or something." she replied, putting on her shoes, "So when is the wedding?" Elle said with excitement.  
  
"May 15." Hermione said, as she plopped on the bed, "I can hardly wait."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"I think we BOTH know who that is." said Hermione.  
  
Elle went up and opened the door to of course, see Draco.  
  
Draco indeed looked very handsome. He was wearing a black tux, his hair gelled back. And in his hand was one red rose.  
  
"Hello Ellewyn." he said as he gave her the rose.  
  
"Good Evening Draco." she said, as she smelled the rose.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he said, holding out his arm to escort her.  
  
She put the flower behind her ear, and said. "Yes. Goodbye Hermione."  
  
The restuarant they went to was extremely nice and very expensive. Surprisingly, Draco took her in a fancy limo, in which they enjoyed a pleasant conversation while sipping champagne.  
  
"So, Draco, what do you think of us kind of starting over and moving a little bit slower." Elle said, taking a bite of her desert.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea actually." he said, as he drank a bit of his water, "But what was Chase doing here?"  
  
"I hate to say it but he was probably there because I was." she said, "He originally did not get in to this school, but his father used to teach here and of course pulled some strings to get him here."  
  
"Well I am sorry you had to go through all that." he said, putting his fork down. "Would you like to take a walk on the boardwalk?" he asked.  
  
"But what about the check?" she replied.  
  
"Don't worry about that." he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the restuarant.  
  
The night sky was naturally lit with stars. There was not a cloud in sight. You could even see the milky way.  
  
"Wow." she said in amazement.  
  
" I know its beautiful. I used to go outside and just look at the sky when I was feeling upset." he said.  
  
"Why are you on the dark side Draco?" she asked, leaning on the rail of the boardwalk.  
  
"Well, it's all that I ever knew." he replied.  
  
There was a long silence. Draco studied her. Although some thought that she was not the most beautiful girl in the world, he thought she was. He loved the way the dress draped down on her back.  
  
Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.  
  
She looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish." he whispered into her ear as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought, "I wish that I would be able to stay with Draco for a long time." she thought, feeling childish.  
  
10 minutes later, another star shot in the sky, and Elle said, "Now its your turn to make a wish."  
  
He closed his eyes and thought "I wish that I could get to know her more, and be with her for a good while."  
  
They talked and she suddenly saw another one; amazed that she could see so many in one night. "Maybe this is fate." she thought  
  
"Lets both make a wish." she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"No you make it."  
  
"I wish that I could kiss him on this romantic night."  
  
And as soon as she opened her eyes, she found his lips on hers, and it was the sweetest kiss yet. Not he most passionate, but the sweetest.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes I will." she said, stars in her eyes.  
  
"By the way, what was your wish?" he asked, leading her back into the restauarant.  
  
"Not to worry, you fulfilled it." she replied. 


	5. Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 5: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking towards Ron's dorm room hand in hand. She stopped him and put him up against the wall and passionately kissed him. Ron returned the kiss.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means Hermione?" he said seductively.  
  
"No, Ron." she said, Ron leaning in for another kiss as she pulled back. "But that doesn't mean we can't make out."  
  
"Your dorm?" he asked.  
  
"No I should expect Elle back soon, so yours."  
  
They walked hand in hand to his apartment.  
  
Hermione playfully bit the top of Ron's ear as he got the key out.  
  
At that, Ron rushed and openened the door.  
  
"Oh GOD THIS IS A DISASTER!" Ron yelled as he turned to close his eyes.  
  
As he walked in, he barged in upon Harry and Jocelyn, well....AHEM!  
  
Harry, startled got up and put the sheets around himself, but Jocelyn just got up naked.  
  
She went over kissed Harry and ran down the hall.  
  
"Oh my god Harry, you told me you were going out, but you never told me that you were....well....you know!"  
  
"Ron, I have to go finish an essay anyway." she said giving him a hug, "Goodnight darling."she said, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
Hermione went outside, in awe of what she saw and opened the key to her own dorm room.  
  
She found Elle, dumbstruck, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"We are going out!" Elle said taking down her hair, "And I had the most romantic night in my life...well one of the most romantic nights in my life. How was your night with Ron?"  
  
"Well good, until we walked in on Harry and Jocelyn having sex." she siad with a disturbed look upon her face.  
  
"WELL NOW! Let's change the subject...have you finished your paper?" Elle asked.  
  
"No I have to work on it." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, thankfully, I did it already, so I am returning to bed, its so late!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ok...goodnight."Hermione said.  
  
Draco was laying in bed, thankful he didn't see Jocelyn and Harry going out it. He had enjoyed his night with Ellewyn. She made him feel so special....she made him feel like a person...she made hikm feel complete.  
  
He looked out the window at the stars, remembering all the shooting stars a couple of hours before.  
  
He then saw a familiar green light coming down from the sky. Although he thought it could hardly be possible, he remembered his father sending those off to muggle familes to bomb them, and hopefully kill them.  
  
He got up out of his bed, opened the blinds a bit more to see it more clearly. It was getting bigger. He tried to get up Ron or Harry, fearing that it was a bomb. But they were out cold.  
  
The green light was now nearing the school, and he once again tried to get someone up.  
  
He looked into the window again and saw an explosion on the school building...  
  
Draco panicked at the blow, and was immediately startled by the abrupt awakening by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Holy SH!T!! Lets get out of here!!!" Ron exclaimed putting a white shirt on that was on his bed.  
  
Draco was just dressed in boxers....SIGH and felt embarrassed that he was wearing only so.  
  
He immediately ran down the hall to the girls room to see if Ellewyn and the girls were ok.  
  
"Where's Ellewyn?" he asked Hermione, but she couldn't answer, she was being yanked by Ron into the crowd of the running and screaming people.  
  
The only person that he could resort to was Jocelyn....who was looking out the window at the explosion exclaiming "Oh LOVELY fireworks" she exclaimed while clapping her hands.  
  
"JOCELYN!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed shaking her, "Where's Ellewyn?"  
  
"Duhh Hiccup in the place with all those bookie things Hiccup"She said, gulping a bottle of champagne.  
  
"You mean the library?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, YES, the Brilarby!" she said, stumbling over.  
  
"Get yourself out of here!!" He exclaimed, pushing her out the door.  
  
Draco then slicked his hair back, and ran out the door. He groaned when he saw the fierce traffic in the hallway.  
  
He then heard another explosion and ran faster, fearing for Ellewyn.  
  
He finally got to the library and found that that is where both explosions occured.  
  
"ELLEWYN!" he called, "ELLE!"  
  
He then found her body, motionless on the ground.  
  
He first checked her for any cuts or bruises that he could mend.  
  
He found a big gash in her leg, and one right in her stomach.  
  
He then bent down to see if she had a heartbeat.  
  
"Oh thank god!" he said, as he heard the small thump of her heart. "But crap, she is not breathing!"  
  
He searched himself for a wand, but being that he had only boxers on he didn't find one.  
  
He had no choice but to do CPR.  
  
"Oh Crap Elle!" he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Chase, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Im helping the woman that I love...what are you doing here?" he said shouting through the flames and screams, as he grabbed her limp body towards him.  
  
"I'm helping my girlfriend." he said taking back the body.  
  
Just as he was about to breath into her mouth, he heard a loud screetch, one that was familiar for some reason.  
  
He heard the shattering of glass and covered Elle's body with his.  
  
He then looked through the window that was shattered and saw a large figure.  
  
The large figure pointed its wand towards the dormitories and shot fire.  
  
"Oh sh!t!" Chase said as he ran out of the building.  
  
Draco stood, unable to move. The figure turned out to be a man, in green, silver, and black, with long brown hair down to his lower back, and black eyes.  
  
Draco immediately ran out of the building and took her body out on to the grass where everyone was watching a quarter of the school burned down.  
  
Draco openeed her mouth and gave her CPR.  
  
After a couple of thrusts and breaths, she started coughing and breathing.  
  
"Holy crap!" she exclaimed in pain in a raspy voice.  
  
"Somebody give me a wand!" he said.  
  
"Here." one guy said.  
  
"Sioloim Immendo" he said over her wounds.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The Next day the whole school had a meeting in the assembly room.  
  
"Students: I don't know how to put this any other way, but we are in war, with the darkside again. The man that was starting the attacks was Frederico Olammae, Voldemort's nephew, and we believe he is here to finish his work. I am afraid that we need people to inlist." Professor Magora said.  
  
"Excuse me professor, is this actually going to be a battle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am afraid so, he has proposed war-fare." she replied, "The lists are on each Dormitory floor."  
  
"Students, have a wand with you at all times, review your defensive spells, the library is off-limits, and stay safe." the Professor said with tears in her eyes. "You are excused."  
  
Draco took some flowers from the garden and watched as Harry and Ron inlisted.  
  
Draco went to Elle's room to give her flowers.  
  
"Hey love." he said to her, as she just walked in from the meeting.  
  
He pushed back her hair and gave her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Red Dragons and Pink Sensations.  
  
"Aww thank you they are so beautiful." she said, sniffing them. "Are you going to inlist?"  
  
"I haven't decided..." Draco said, unsure of what to say to her.  
  
"Oh, well, I signed up for the hospital wing." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why are you unsure?" she said with a concered look upon her face.  
  
"I just don't know which direction I want to go in..." he said, sitting down on her bed.  
  
She took his hand, and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared." she said, rubbing his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I will protect you." he replied, cupping her face in her hands.  
  
He kissed her tenderly. She put her fingers at the nape of his neck and played with the hair along the line.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket.  
  
While kissing her, he reached inside his pocket and felt around. It felt very much like a rolled up parchment.  
  
She broke the kiss and said, " I have to get to studying."  
  
"Ok love. I'll see you soon." he said as he walked out the door.  
  
When he got outside, he reached in his pocket to find a black piece or parchment rolled with a silver bow.  
  
Inside was silver writing. It said.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We understand that your father was one our most respectable supporters. We would very much like for you to join up. Send us an owl with your reply.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Council of Frederico  
  
Draco did not know what to do. Finally with a long amount of thinking, he made his decision, he signed up on the side of.... 


	6. Guilt

Chapter 6 Guilt  
  
Draco sent back his owl to Frederico, telling him his reply saying yes.  
  
Ron read Draco's reply over his shoulder and said, "A Malfoy is always a Malfoy." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Awww aww ass off Weasley." Draco said, going outside to the room.  
  
Ron shook his head once again and tried on his tux for his wedding.  
  
"How does this look Harry?" Ron asked. As the door to the dorm slammed.  
  
"Looks great, shows off your sexy little ass!" Hermione said, hitting his ass.  
  
"Ooh fiesty are we?"he said as he pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
"I got to go meet Jocelyn." Harry said, grabbing his coat and giving him the room.  
  
"I think it looks good." Hermione said, breaking the kiss, "Just bend down."  
  
Ron bent down, and as Hermione thought, the tux ripped.  
  
"See I told you, but get one with a bow tie." she said with a chuckle "You look so cuuuute in bow ties!" she said pinching his cheek.  
  
"I don't think I want to cute look." he said, kissing her again,"I want the sexy look."  
  
"You already are." she said, kissing him more passionately.  
  
"Are you signing up?" she said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She dropped her hands from his neck and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I have to show Ellewyn my wedding dress." she said, runnig out the door.  
  
"Hermione don't go!" he said trying to catch her.  
  
Hermione looked stunning in her dress. It was white strapless dress with sequens all on the dress in the shape of vines and flowers. And around the flowers were beads and rhinestones. She had her hair down in loose silky curls and had pearls around her kneck. For finishing touches her train drag all the way across the floor, and white gloves.  
  
"You look absolutely stunnig." Ellewyn said, fluffing her dress.  
  
"But I would put a rhinestone headband on." she said, in an unsure tone.  
  
"If it wasn't too flashy, yeah." Hermione agreed. She didn't want Ron to inlist. That meant that she could lose him. She didn't want to do that. He was her one true love. The person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted Ron to be the father of her children. And if he died, she might as well not be living at all. He was her everything.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" asked Elle.  
  
"Ron inlisted." she said, through a small sob.  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it." Elle said giving her a hug. "Everything will work out fine. I'm sure that he will end up safe."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock upon the door.  
  
"That must be Draco." Elle said, giving her one last friendly hug and walking over to the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, seeing Chase.  
  
"I came to see you." he said with a Rose in his hand. And indeed, he did look very handsome, he was wearing a blue top and khaki pants. His silver eyes showed up more than ever. And his black hair was spiked up.  
  
"Well thank you very much, Chase. But I am expecting Draco soon." she said.  
  
"Yeah I heard that ya'll were going out." he said his head down, "Why didn't you tell me and why are you?"  
  
"Chase, what we had was beautiful, up until that one sad point where the anger got the best of you. And I am intitled to a life...and I think that I love him, but its too soon to tell. And I didn't tell you for your history with anger." she said calmly.  
  
"You are the same as you were in our last year. A psycotic #%$!" he said, running down the hall.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." she heard Chase say.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" Draco asked "Wow you look gorgeous, Elle." said Draco.  
  
She did look pretty. She was wearing a brown turtleneck, and a tight pair of black pants.  
  
"You look handsome." she replied, "He came here to antagonize me."  
  
He did look handsome. He was wearing a casual yellow shirt and jeans, even trhought it was simple it was so sexy on him.  
  
"Lets go." Draco said, holding her waist.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." she said, walking out the door. "Oh, and by the way, did you make your decision?" she asked,  
  
"Yes..." he said reluctantly, afraid of what she would think.  
  
"And..." she asked.  
  
"I joined up Frederico."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she let go of his hand.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tears welled up in Elle's eyes. She couldn't believe that he joined up with the very man who tried to kill her. She remembered who Frederico was...her father was apart of the team who tried to kill him for the Ministry of Magic (U.S. Location). She remembered the story, of how he didn't kill him, but there is a big scar across his chest.  
  
She remembered at the bombing, right before she fell, that he came up to her, and said, "You are first. This is where I take my revenge."  
  
Frederico caused her whole family years worth of trauma, and she couldn't understand why the one person she cared about, would join up with the one person who was trying to kill her.  
  
"I can't believe it Draco! This is the guy who tried to kill me!" she said, tears gently rolling down her cheeks, "I mean I know you have your beliefs, but I thought you cared about me more than that!"  
  
"But I do care about you and I love you." he said, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "It's just, it's all I have known." he said flipping his gorgeous hair.  
  
"I have to go releave stress." she said, walking at a fast paced in the opposite direction.  
  
"This doesn't mean we are over does it." he asked her, worried.  
  
"No..." she said through sobs.  
  
Draco deeply sighed then walked away.  
  
Elle found herself at the recroom in the dance department. She felt at home at the barre. It was her first love. It's how she could clear her mind and think.  
  
Suddenly she saw Hermione burst in in tears.  
  
"Ron joined up! I don't know what I would do if I lost him!" she said.  
  
"Look, just calm down, and go talk to him." Elle replied.  
  
Hermione quickly nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione knocked on Ron's dormitory room to find him sitting on the bed.  
  
He looked at her with those pouty lips and she couldn't resist.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," she began sitting beside him, taking his hand "It's very noble of you to join up, but I am so afraid that I am going to lose you!" she said through tears again.  
  
"Mione, no matter what I am coming home to you. And we are going to get married, have our children, and I will make you the happiest woman alive." he said, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
Hermione could not help but stifle a smile, Ron always knew how to make her smile.  
  
Ron leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
  
Although not so sure, Hermione pushed Ron to the bed. And while kissing, she began to unbutton his shirt....  
  
Draco was in his room, feeling very guilty. But then his thoughts were contradicting themselves. First he felt guilty for doing this to Elle, and then he said to himself that thats all he knew, and those were his morals that he grew up with.  
  
He went to his desk, picked up parchment, ink, and a quill, and began to write his mother a letter telling her everything.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a green light on his paper.....he thought it was just the reflection from his green curtains, but then it started getting bigger.  
  
He turned around and saw Frederico in his room..... 


	7. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 7 Cruel Intentions  
  
"Frederico..." Draco said, surprised.  
  
"Draco." Frederico said, his long hair blowing in the wind. "I salute you for joining up with the right side." he said, pacing. "Your father was one of our most celebrated followers. He is the one who told me to take a stand for my uncle."  
  
"And your Uncle is..." Draco said, pushing back his hair.  
  
"Why Voldemort of course."  
  
"I see." Draco replied stepping toward him. "Why are you here?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed  
  
"Well I have came to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my Head General." he asked, his silver eyes shining in the moonlight  
  
Draco thought about it for a second. He thought about Elle, and how she would take it. He loved her. That he was sure...but he promised himself that he wouldn't to drive her away, and he had already started to to that.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." he said, not thinking.  
  
"And, this girl, Ellewyn-"  
  
"-What about her?!" he said, interrupting Frederico.  
  
"Well, she is a lovely lady." he said with a smirk. "Her father was then head of the committee that wanted me dead. I want you to help me to do something to her-"  
  
"-No! I won't do it! I love her!" he said, interrupting him again, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You don't understand Draco. I need you to do this." Frederico said, rubbing the knob on his sword.  
  
"What then?" Draco said, becoming furious.  
  
"I want her dead." Draco eyed Frederico with this request. He did not know what to say.  
  
Draco thought about his predicament he knew that he loved Ellewyn, but he also knew that Frederico was more likely to kill him or make the battle worse for others if he agreed not to.  
  
"Fine."Draco said, "I'll do it."  
  
"Very well..." replied Frederico, his eyes becoming a devilish green at the excitement of his answer.  
  
"But I will do it in my own good time." said Draco.  
  
"Just as long as you do it." Said Frederico. "I will return when I have news from my alliances...I want that girl dead Draco, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Frederico."  
  
"Good." He said as he formed into a green ball of light and dissapparated out of the room.  
  
Draco slicked back his lightening hair and let out a sigh. Of course he had no intentions of killing Elle, not that he knew of, he just said it to Frederico as a cover up. He loved her, but he wasn't sure if she returned his same sentiments.  
  
Suddenly Draco heard a burst through a door.  
  
"DID I HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD YOU JACKA?" Ron said, coming into the room disheveled with his shirt buttoned down, his fly open, and his hair completely in mats.  
  
"God, you don't even know what is going on so stay the he!! out of it." Draco said as he plopped into his favorite chair.  
  
"I know exactly whats going on Malfoy." Ron said, his green eyes bulging with anger now.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the thought that Ron couldn't possibly have heard all that they had talked about.  
  
"You are going to kill Elle for Frederico, you're his head guy or something. It's what you planned all along. You never even liked Elle did you?" Ron said, looking dangerily close to starting a fist fight.  
  
"No Ron, I don't even plan to kill her I just said that so Frederico would get off of my a$$." Draco said, standing up to Ron's eye level.  
  
" I don't believe you, all you were in it for was a good f with Elle then you were going to kill her." Ron said, his veins popping out of his neck.  
  
"That is not what this is and speaking of screwing, look at yourself!"Draco said, eyeing Ron up and down.  
  
"We are about to be married thank you very much, and I didn't go and join the guy who tried to kill her!" he said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Draco asked.  
  
"To tell Elle of your intentions." Ron said, taking off his shirt and pants, throwing them in the laundry and putting on some jeans and a white t- shirt.  
  
"Don't even let ME go talk to her." Draco said, suddenly afraid.  
  
"Well she's in the dance room working at the barre if you want to beat me to it." Ron said, as he slammed out the door.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do, he knew that Ron was going to tell her either way, but then he knew that he might have a chance to tell her he truth BEFORE Ron gets there.  
  
At the thought of this Draco rushed out the door. 


	8. Lying

Chapter 8 Lying  
  
Draco ran down the hall looked for the rec room where the barre was held. He finally found it after almost 3 minutes of running, and there he found Elle, gracefully moving her arms and legs in second position. The room was filled with soft piano music.  
  
He really was not openly willing to disturb such beautiful movements.  
  
Elle then moved away from the barre and in front of the mirror and did a routine.  
  
While doing pecays, Elle noticed Draco out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What the he!! are you doing here??" Elle asked Draco with a serious tone in her voice.  
  
Draco stood there, thinking of what to say, but he completely thought of exactly what to say when he saw Ron coming towards the door.  
  
Draco closed the door and locked it and walked towards Elle.  
  
"Elle look I'm sorry that you are upset about me joining up with Frederico, but I don't plan to do it for very long I promise." he said, taking her hand as she jerked away. "It's just I'm joining at the beginning for my father, and then I am joining the good side," he continued, trying to ease her pain. "But I promise you, no harm will come to you! I love you and I am going to make sure that nothing happens to you!" He said, attempting to take her hand. This time she took it.  
  
Elle looked into his eyes and realized that there was no way that she could resist his eyes. She could melt.  
  
"I love you too." Elle said tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco thought about telling her what Frederico wanted him to do, but all he could do was look at her, and he stopped thinking.  
  
"Is that all?" Elle asked.  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"Draco...Is that all?" She said, putting her hands on h is shoulders to make him focus in on her.  
  
"No, no there's nothing."  
  
"It's just that you look like you have more to say than what you are telling me." Elle said, rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"No Elle, don't worry about it, I will tell you later. It's not really that important." Draco said, running his hands through her hair.  
  
Elle smiled.  
  
"Well I hope you know that that doesn't mean that I actually forgive you, because you are still on the dark side, but that does mean that we are on talking terms." she said with a flirtatious grin.  
  
"Dating terms?" Draco said, putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"Maybe." Elle said, walking away, playing hard to get.  
  
"Maybe?" He asked, walking over to her and tickling her waist.  
  
"Ok ok ok ok YES! Draco stop!" Elle said laughing histerically.  
  
They soon found themself in an embrace.  
  
Elle noticed a stray lock in his eyes, and pushed it back behind his ear.  
  
"Kissing terms?" Draco asked, pulling her tighter.  
  
She neared his face towards his and they shared a sweet and long kiss.  
  
Suddenly the music changed to a jazzy type.  
  
Draco let go of the kiss and said, "Can I have this dance?" as he playfully took a bow.  
  
Elle nodded her head yes and took his hand to a dance.  
  
Then she realized that this was so sentimental, this is how they started dating. 


End file.
